septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
* Talents and Skills *par-kour skills (climbing, running, jumping) * plays the cello rather well * seismic sense - an ability to pinpoint the location/movement of people and objects though vibrations in the ground * has a knack for weapons regardless of type and can fix most anything * blacksmithing Weapons *Zero's sword -a custom made katana he received in Asha made from a meteorite that crashed near his village, the metal proving to be stronger than any earth metal can cut though most anything and keep its razor sharp blade, it is also a heavier blade making those who wield normal weapons to not wield it correctly, the blade is about 4 feet long and has a natural black damascus look. * Zero's Gim- a (Chinese)straight double edged sword made from the same material as his other blade, this broad sword was made for stabbing and hacking away at things rather than slashing, it has a much broader blade so it can withstand more bashing blade to blade even though it is made from the same super strong metal * his right arm- is completely mechanical like others with metal limbs only he made his himself and like his swords of the same material is highly advanced and was made by zero himself, hidden within it is a climbing spike that can punch though solid steel just by activating its spring design * an array of small knives and coins not made of the metal his weapons are made of, these knives and coins can be metal bent and can be manipulated by zero without him touching them unlike his swords although the blades cannot be manipulated Zero's gim handle is filled with iron so that can be metal bend giving it the illusion of telekinesis Combat Skills and Abilities *Master swordsman * Expert hand to hand combatant * has an Ocular power that allows him to see in the dark naturally, see in a 360 dome, and to see long distances, as well as through objects * Expert earth bender, also metal bends (does not do this all the time) * he has speed that is so fast to the normal eye it appears he teleports though he is just running, this can only be done in small bursts, and if done to many times in a short period can tear the muscles in his legs- Education and Intelligence Background it is unclear about where he went to school but he seems very intelligent Goals to find out who he is and hopefully find some one to settle down with, before starting a family Personality not much is known about who Zero was before his time on septimo but now he is a very strange and odd person, some what humble as well but rather not disclose about his past, partly because dose'nt remember but the stuff he does isnt good. when his friends or himself are threatened Zero turns 180 fro his normal personality as he is ruthless and shows no mercy when killing Weaknesses anything that will kill a human, Zero also has a sensitivity to light hence the goggles as he sees better in the dark than light Appearance the origin of Zeros outfit is a mystery but it is made of a thick material, thought to have been tailored in France the material is much heavier than normal fabrics and leathers and is bullet resistant, though if shot directly with a bullet will be pierced but is slash and stab proof, a great force must be exerted to stab though it, same with his mask only more so, he keeps his hair up in a traditional Japanese style ponytail, what is under his cloths as of scars or tattoos is unknown at the current time Relationships If none are known, delete this section. 'Parents' 'Grand Parents' 'Partner' 'Children' 'Friendships' Category:Characters